


Elysium (part 2)

by twowritehands



Series: For Bruce [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor, Hulk Sex (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: Hulk and Thor have a booty call type deal going on… but Bruce has feelings.





	Elysium (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna call this canon divergence just to keep it simple, so disregard all marvel movies after the first Avengers

Bruce got the call when he was in the middle of a train of thought in his science  journal. But he answered it. Like he always did. And because it was 10am on earth, he expected it when he reached Asgard about ten seconds later only to find it past midnight on the beautiful godly world.

The night was quiet and overly cool.  Bruce had learned from experience to bring a spring jacket so wasn't bothered. He could hear the waterfall under the rainbow bridge. Smell the salty sea water. And the alien night sky had become a familiar sight over the glimmering city lights of the golden realm.

Bruce always found it weird,  making awkward and silent eye contact with Heimdall on the way out of the bifrost. Because,  like, the super intimidating man saw everything, right? And even if he didn't, he would know, just as any half intelligent person, why the prince regularly called a midgardian to his chambers in the middle of the night.

They were gods, not saints. They probably invented the booty call, right?

Tennis shoes thumping softly on the multicolored glass of the bridge, Bruce walked alone by starlight into the city. He shoved his fists in his jeans pockets and hunched his shoulders against the cold. Thor used to insist on sending someone to pick him up, but Bruce had put a stop to that right away.

Having Heimdall involved in their booty call was enough of an audience. He didn't need a chauffeur, too. And the few times Thor tried to be the one to pick Bruce up for the ride back to the palace…  well… they broke more than one Asgardian ship because there was just no waiting between them anymore.

Something about Thor with that subtle sway in his hips and that lust blown _look_ in his eye and that friendly,  content little smile tilting his lips--gods, it just turned a crank in Bruce. Just thinking about it made years of sexual frustration and human need surge up inside him, aching to be unleashed on the lush plains of Thor's willing body.

It usually took nothing but one look,  a few syllables spoken between them and the rest was history. They were almost always upside down and halfway to happy town within minutes of meeting each other.

So yeah, it just worked way better to let Thor wait in his bedroom--preferably getting himself good and prepped--and let Bruce get to the palace on his own. He enjoyed the walk, anyway. And the time to think. To mentally prepare.

Thor had been right that day in Tony's shower after the battle in New York, Bruce _could_ control his metamorphosis into The Other Guy. While certain situations and emotions made that control tenuous and other things snapped that control in half like a twig, on a day-to-day basis in safe places among friends, Bruce was in no real danger of hulking out.

Those days of constant worry that he would kill someone if so much as a book hit the floor too loudly were gone. Sure the threat was always there that something bad could happen, but Bruce had finally found a modicom of peace.

Maybe it was because, these days, even when Hulk was out, he wasn't necessarily on a rampage. At least… not a deadly one.

Bruce always hulked out during sex with Thor. It was almost the entire point of this relationship. And Bruce was thrilled that Thor was taking great pains to teach Hulk “the ways of love” because now combat and self preservation were no longer the only forms of interaction the Other Guy had with people. Bruce realized only recently that he'd been sheltering his alter ego and pretty much creating the monster he so feared.

That so called monster now knew friendship and even flirting and sex. And Bruce could literally feel the way that physical release sated the beast. Hence why Bruce had spent the last year of his life dropping anything and everything to answer these booty calls.

It was a sweet deal. He'd be an idiot to turn down an offer like this. Besides, it wasn't like he could risk it with anyone else. Bruce relied on Thor's generosity more than he cared to admit.

At the palace, Bruce was allowed in by welcoming guards--more people that knew what he was doing here--and he took a back way up to Thor's tower room. It was a servant's stairwell but Bruce wasn't comfortable passing all the art and finery of the main corridors. And he'd met Loki in the halls once which had been an experience in posh, barbed teasing that he wasn't keen on repeating.

His _rappa rappa tap_ on Thor's door was answered quickly. It always was. (Bruce never commented on it, but whenever things were to the point that Thor called Bruce in for some action, it was because Thor was in a mood where he was a bit of a thirsty bitch and for Bruce, that was nothing if not an _intoxicating_ characteristic to find in a lover. )

Thor, wearing a tied robe with his hair in a bun (which meant he'd probably just been in the hot bathing pools), smiled big and wide and bright, almost as if Bruce had just dropped by unexpectedly.

“Banner!” He stepped back and let Bruce through into his private chambers. Bruce smelled the herb infused scent of asgardian soap and sensual oils. He could already almost taste the cinnamon oil on Thor's skin. Bruce's own skin tightened with anticipation.

Thor's bedroom was just as brazenly luxurious and royal as the rest of the palace. An open floor plan, there were couches for lounging, several fireplaces, a high ceiling, multiple doors leading out to balconies and more than enough big windows with breathtaking views of the realm,  the water and open space.

Tonight it was all bathed in the rich warm glow of fire. Every fireplace was lit. Candles of all sizes dotted all the surfaces. But it wasn't overly hot in here because all the windows and balcony doors were open. The effect was that the massive room seemed cozy and private.

By now Bruce was familiar enough with the setting to not even spare it a second glance. His eyes had locked on Thor.  Clean, undoubtedly slicked up and fully prepped, Thor held his undivided attention.

“My dear friend,” he rumbled as he closed his massive arms around Bruce, “How was your journey?”

“It was okay,” Bruce returned breathily, through a somewhat bashful smile that was lost in the wisps of hair falling out of Thor's sloppy man bun down the slope of his soap scented neck. He was utterly distracted by the feel of Thor’s bath warmed body in his robe. Muscle and heat and sinewy power. Bruce felt himself tremble with the swelling of need in his entire being.

Thor stepped back but only a little, and he didn't let Bruce go.  His massive hands lingered, one just under Bruce's ear. His thumb caressed Bruce's jaw. Thor's eyes had gone a little hooded. His voice lowered an octave as he practically whispered, “It is _so_ good to see you, doctor.”

And there he went. Bruce sunk out of his stringent analytical brain and into that darker space between his mind and his soul where he was pure instinct and desire. Balanced on a blade's edge between Dr Banner and the Other Guy.

His blood felt heavy in his veins. His body heated up. His hands went to Thor's body, pulling him back in until their fronts were pressed together. Through the material of his jeans, Bruce could feel Thor's arousal pressing into him. So many ideas rushed to mind on how to help his friend that he got dizzy.

He chuckled and dropped his forehead to Thor's. “You look terrific.”

Another beaming, perfect smile split Thor's face. From this close proximity it was almost blinding. He pulled Bruce by the hands further into the candlelit room,  up a step or two and toward the bed.

The prince of Asgard had a bed about the size of Connecticut. Even the Other Guy could fit in it without his feet hanging over. And it was made into a raised podium. No bed frame, just solid stone.

Durable, like everything in Asgard.

(The sole reason these booty calls never happened on Earth anymore. Because human-made things, like bed frames and walls and floors, were far too flimsy.)

: : :

Thor pulled Banner toward the bed, heart racing. After weeks since the last time--all kinds of princely work and even a few battles--he was so, so ready for what was coming. It was a true ache in Thor’s body, an urge to be stretched and filled. And these days, he couldn't turn to just anyone to have that desire met.

It was actually very inconvenient.

In centuries, Thor had never had his needs met _so well_ by another being. When he'd propositioned Bruce in that shower a year ago, he never knew what he was getting into. Going back for seconds was a no brainer. And then he had thirds and now… now Thor did not have sex with anyone else. He almost couldn't.

Because his need for the man that climbed onto the bed behind him was almost a match to Loki's need to create mischief. There was just something in Thor's very make up, the cosmic design of his entire person, that demanded it. In a very real,  unrelenting and visceral way, Thor existed for what only Dr. Banner could give him.

Kneeling on the bed, Thor opened and dropped his robe. Bruce's wild appraising eyes roamed over him, bright with admiration. “Man,” he huffed with a crooked boyish smile.  One of his usual midgardian ways of relaying fascination. Thor affectionately returned the smile. No one was more handsome than Bruce Banner.

The doctor had peach fuzz, which Thor knew meant he'd been days deep in thought when he got the call. His clothes were casual and a little rumpled, and he was wearing his glasses.

Thor pulled them off, and by the surprised and then sheepish look that crossed his face,  the doctor had forgotten he was wearing them.

 _There is such a thing as thinking too much,_ Thor decided. He couldn't wait to take the Thinking man and make him Feel. Thor gently folded and put the glasses aside on a table, and then he reeled the man in for more smacking wet kisses.

: : :

It wasn't long before Bruce was as naked as Thor. When the beefy warrior rolled over and presented his unbearably perfect ass, Bruce gave both cheeks a good squeeze just to watch his fingers dimple the firm meat and leave ghost like imprints when he let go.

Utterly. Divine.

Bruce’s breath stuttered out of his damp, parted lips when he slid his fingers into Thor's slick hole; the prince was fully prepared. The hot channel of Thor's body clenched around Bruce's knuckles promisingly. A low, superhuman growl rolled out of Bruce. Possessive. Greedy.

“Good,” he murmured. And his heartbeat was sky-high now,  so high that the syllable he spoke was more in The Other Guy's voice range than Dr. Banner's. He was splitting apart. Thor did this to him. He was now a duality, part Banner, part Hulk.

And then the usual spike of fear penetrated his green veined heart. One slip up.  One single moment of no control, or of confusion, and he could seriously hurt Thor. Bring pain to this beautiful, trusting man.

Good Friend. Good Friend could be in danger?

A blinding tear of growth ripped through Bruce and he almost doubled in size in the space of one breath.

“No hurt Friend!” Hulk rasped through a too little-- but rapidly growing --throat. Hulk was cramped in a puny human body and that was _frustrating_.

Hulk recognized where he was and what he was doing instantly, though. Hulk knew Good Friend liked these touches. Good Friend wanted a mating. Hulk wanted a mating too. But he could feel the white hot fear in Banner, the worry that it could be bad. Hulk worried, too. Worried for his dear Good Friend, who had the good smile and the good touches.

“Slow,  remember?” Good Friend breathed. He twisted and put his good little mouth on Hulk's lip. A kiss. Hulk mouth too big for kissing.

The hulk-out stopped and even reversed a little. And it was Bruce that sealed his lips on Thor's, returned to full control.

 _Slow. Slow_. He reminded himself. He had to morph slowly, and not until he was already inside his lover.

Thor took hold of both sides of Bruce’s face, prompting Bruce to meet his eye. “Banner, all is well. Do not panic.”

“Thor,” Bruce breathed, “I-I can still hurt--”

“I trust you,” Thor cut in. “I trust Him. You have not, nor will you ever, fail me. Nor has He.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Bruce's lips. “Give yourself to me,  doctor. All of you, no matter the shape. I swear I can keep up.”

Bruce trembled and grew a little more. His breath skipped out of his lungs, “I-I-I need to get inside you, Thor. Right now before--Oh, man, I need you _so bad_.”

“Yes!” Thor agreed and twisted back into position, offering his ass again. “Yes, I am ready, Banner. Do it.”

He did. He lined up and pushed in with his heart racing, his breathing uneven and sweat already beading in his hairline. His whole existence shrunk to the pinpoint of where their flesh joined.

Thor had prepared himself so well that Bruce slid home easily. It was a testimony to experience. Thor knew what he could handle. He knew what Bruce--and the Other Guy--could give. They knew one another's needs and they met those needs equally.

With Thor's ass resting snug against Bruce's pelvis and hips, something immediately began to come unspooled inside the genius doctor. A tight knot of tension began to rapidly bleed away into nothingness.

White hot lust surged up and over him in waves. Wave after wave. Pure animal instinct took over. He moved in Thor, slowly at first and then with fervor. And Thor went after it, too. In perfect form, he rolled his hips and worked himself on Bruce's cock.

Gasping, and occasionally shouting in triumph and joy, Thor tossed his head back and forth until his hair tie came out. His blond locks tumbled down. And for Bruce everything went just a little bit greener. Bruce felt his body expanding. His bones and muscles swelled.

“Yes!” Thor laughed, a deep and vibrant sound of pure pleasure and manly desire, “Yes, let go, Banner. Let him out!”

Bruce Banner could do a lot of things, but resist a plea like that from a man like Thor in a position like this was not one of them. Despite oceans of fear, he let go. He trusted. He gave His Thor everything that was asked for.

Helpless in the tide of emotion coursing through him, he could do nothing else but disappear into it.

: : :

Basking in the afterglow of amazing sex, Thor stretched out on his bed and winced at the twinges in his overwrought muscles. Hulk was no longer this shy lover in need of direction. He knew what he was doing. He had likes and dislikes and _moves_.

In consequence, Thor was a puddle of godly content. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, barely even had the strength to smile. Pleasure had wrung out his body and left nothing behind but sweet exhaustion.

Thor was only distantly aware when Hulk scooped him up bridal style, but he tried to smile his approval. He loved being carried around by his massive green lover. Thor drifted in the safe cradle of Hulk's arms and came back to his senses a little when he was carefully submerged in the hot water of the royal baths. He settled on an underwater step with the water up to his nipples and grinned as the heat immediately soothed his aching body.

Oh, yes.

Hulk waded in and got comfortable out in the middle of the bath, his gargantuan limbs spread out and floating. The water level rose to Thor's chin. They sighed in unison and a companionable silence fell between them.

After a bit, Thor smiled because Hulk was getting restless. He splashed in the water and kept sighing. Thor cracked open an eye. Hulk had gone to the deepest end, which put the water at level with his eyes. He sat silently watching Thor from his mostly submerged position.

The heat from the water had done its work, so Thor had the strength to sit up and swim through the steamy water to sit in Hulk's lap. He wrapped his legs around him, and held onto his tree like shoulders. Hulk held onto him in return.

Nose and mouth still underwater, Hulk blew bubbles. Thor laughed. Then all at once, Hulk stood, scooping Thor up along, too, and wadded out of the bath.

“Thor feel better?” Hulk asked as they toweled off and returned to the bed.

“I feel incredible. You have done splendidly.”

Hulk huffed, and looked troubled. It was a dark expression in the shadows of firelight. “Thor seemed broken.”

“It's called being wrecked and it's a good thing. It's a very good thing. Trust me.”

“Hulk not wrecked by mating,” his chest puffed out. “Hulk too strong.”

Thor chuckled and climbed over his enormous body, teased, “Am I not a good enough lover to please Hulk?”

As usual, Thor's teasing missed its mark and only confused the Hulk. His big green forehead creased and he frowned. “No. Thor really good. Like... _most_ good…” he looked like he was thinking the hardest he ever thought. “Like, best good. Thor big, _big_ good.”

“Hulk is big big good, too.”

“In here,” Hulk thumped his chest. “So big it hurts.”

Thor placed a palm over where Hulk pointed. He could feel that massive heart pumping surprisingly slowly; each beat was like a 15 pound fist thumping the other side of a mahogany door.

Thor gulped, shaky. “That bigness has a name.”

Hulk made an inquisitive noise. Not always eager to learn,  his curiosity was proof that what he spoke of was a truly powerful feeling. Only the strongest things held his attention.

Thor traced patterns on green skin washed in fire's soft glow.  “It is called love.”

“Love,” Hulk echoed. “Hulk heard this name before. Hulk like it. Now Thor Love Friend. Makes more sense than Biggest Good Friend.”

Thor laughed. His chest felt tight. “Then I shall happily be your Love Friend.”

Hulk growled with pleasure and fell quiet. Thor settled on his broad, hairy chest, gazing into the biggest pair of brown eyes in nine realms. He felt like he could tip forward and swim in the twin seas of love.

The longer he gazed, the sharper the eyes became. Innocence hardened into scrutiny. This was Banner peeking out, so he wasn't too surprised by the pensive question that resonated from the Hulk.

“Thor love Banner?”

Throat clenching, heart thudding, Thor froze. Then he nodded, and whispered,

“Very much,” and repeated,  quieter, “...So much.”

Hulk made a noise that said he was getting bored. Already, Thor could feel his gigantic body shrinking. Too much talking then. That was Banner's area--would Banner remember any of this?

Thor bit his lip and fondly watched the metamorphosis transpire beneath him like a slow, beautiful sunrise. Eventually, Hulk's weight stopped cratering the thick feather mattress, and Thor's weight settled on his own knees rather than Banner's frail human body.

His eyelashes fluttered.

:::::

Bruce lifted out of a deep, quiet place with the feeling like he was waking up from the best dream ever. He felt amazing. Beyond sated. He felt slightly giddy like he just solved an equation deemed unsolvable.

Thor, still naked but clean and dry, knelt over him with this weirdly expectant look on his face. Like he just asked the Hulk a question and was still waiting for an answer.

Awkward.

“Wow... that must've been something.”  Bruce muttered.

Thor's expression flickered but then he smiled. “One of the best.”

“Cool.”

Exhaustion already weighed his bones but he pushed himself into an upright position.

Kind of awkward to do with a naked God of Thunder in his lap. Thor didn't jump off right away either, which was weird. So what happened was, Bruce surged up, they practically knocked heads, and then, both laughing and apologizing, they rolled away from each other.

Thor collapsed on the mega soft bed with a noise of utter helplessness. He didn't even have the strength to lift back up on an elbow. (Honestly, Bruce was surprised he had even managed to stay balanced over him as long as he did. The Other Guy had stamina these days.)

Bruce got back into his clothes and remembered his glasses, thankfully. The whole time, Thor watched from his cozy bed.

“Want me to get ya anything before I go?” Bruce asked, his customary parting question.

Thor grunted and made a hand motion toward the foot of the bed where silk blankets were neatly folded. Bruce selected one, fanned it out, and then crawled back into the bed in order to fit it over Thor's gorgeous body.

He subconsciously touched Thor's hair as he tucked him in.

Thor caught his hand with unexpected strength. “Stay here tonight?”

It was the question mark at the end that nailed Bruce in place. Had Thor phrased it as a princely command, Bruce would have politely declined and said a bunch of junk about work and stuff. He would have made it very very obvious that they came from different worlds and a guy like him definitely did not belong with a prince let alone a godly one.

But that little question mark. The gentle lift at the end, killed him. Suddenly he wasn't talking to a god, a royal, or even another Avenger. This was just a boy laying naked in bed with another boy, a little afraid and a lot hopeful.

Staying the night would make it more than a booty call.

This was new territory. Unexplored space. For both of them.

“You sure?”

“Yes. You are as exhausted as I am. You would never make it back to the bifrost.”

“That's a good point.” he returned his glasses to the table and settled in. “Man, did it get wild or what? I don't remember being this tired usually. What did he do to you?”

Eyes glittering, Thor recounted the second half of the coupling. Bruce blushed darkly. “What? How is some of that even possible?”

Thor chuckled and scooped Bruce against his sculpted body. So warm and smooth and comfortable. After a second, Bruce relaxed into it, and found it wickedly fun to snuggle a naked guy while fully clothed.

Thor made a pleased noise and his big calloused hand cupped the back of Bruce's head. “I am happy you are staying.”

“Me too. This is. Nice....” Bruce blinked. Something was flailing around the back of his mind.

As a web thinker, he could almost deduce what it was based on the connected ideas. Whatever rattled around back there lit up every scientific and mathematical notion of enormous; the biggest numbers, the biggest forces in the universe.

Had the Hulk had some kind of scientific breakthrough? During sex?

“Did…. Hulk say anything to you?”

Thor's breathing hitched. Bruce only caught it because his head was on his chest, otherwise Thor might have played it cool.

“Just the usual sweet things.”

Bruce lifted his head to meet Thor's eye. “Seriously, what did he say? Even if it didn't make sense tell me.”

Thor hesitated. Bruce propped up on an elbow and combed that gorgeous golden hair behind an ear. “I was working on this idea in my science journal before you summoned me. And I got this funny feeling...okay don't laugh but I feel like maybe The Hulk figured it out for me. So if he said something--”

“He did. He.” Thor's voice broke uncharacteristically. Bruce stopped talking, thrown.

“Wait. He did? What? What is it? You gotta tell me. Hulk even contemplating physics is big. Like. So, so big.”

Thor's lips tilted and his blue eyes glittered. “Like most big?”

His impression of Hulk made Bruce gasp lightly and spring up onto his knees. “He did have a breakthrough! Oh my thunder,” he said, evoking one of their inside jokes. Thor chortled and traced Bruce's ribs under his t shirt. Mildly ticklish, Bruce giggled and pushed his hands away.

“Thor, do you understand what this means if our neural pathways are becoming connected enough to transfer scientific inquiry then can you imagine what can happen down the road? Hulk reading books, Hulk with a PHD maybe--”

“Banner. Banner. Wait. Darling.” Thor sat up and kissed Bruce's nose, which silenced him. The nose kiss and the pet name were new and made his bones heavy with happiness.

Thor took his hands and kissed the knuckles. “You're getting ahead of yourself. I don't want you to be disappointed when you hear what he said. The thought was nothing so complex.”

Bruce waited. Thor worried his lip between his teeth and weirdly would not hold eye contact. Finally he said, lightly, “He called me Love Friend and I said I loved him too.”

Bruce felt like he slammed into a brick wall. His jaw went slack. He squinted. “What? Wow. That's. Not what I expected to hear.”

“So probably not quite PHD level yet.” Thor was trying to sound breezy and good humored but Bruce could feel the nervous tension in his abs.

“Hey. Love is a big emotion. Arguably the biggest, most complex one out there and Hulk understands it. That is a breakthrough. That's a really big, a really good, breakthrough.”

Thor's smile became several degrees more genuine but there was more hidden in his eyes. Bruce felt like a bug under a microscope.

“...I'm happy for the guy. He. He picked a good one to fall for.”

He thumped Thor on the bicep like this was a locker room and he was granting a pass for a teammate to bag a friend. Oh geeze what was he doing? His heart was racing. He wanted to go back and not push for this information that made him resoundingly a third wheel.

Thor and Hulk wanted to be together and he was the awkward doorway, another Heimdall just watching the whole thing.

He moved on autopilot for the edge of the bed but Thor stopped him yet again with unexpected firmness.

“Banner. Don't pretend.”

He met blue all-seeing eyes and his breath caught. “What are you talkin’ about?”

The god of thunder splayed his hand over Bruce's chest and shoved him back. Thor loomed over him, big, close, soft, warm. He smelled amazing. His cock was filling out against Bruce's soft tummy. His breathing was funny.

“You and Hulk are the same,” he rasped, eyes burning. “It is the same heart that beats here. Big or small it carries the same emotions. Don't pretend.”

The intensity of the command resonated through Bruce's entire being, all the way to the back where it was green and waiting.

He shuddered for breath. “I-I’m not. Thor. Not pretending anything. I just thought…”

Blue eyes raked over his face. “Thought what?”

Humiliated, Bruce closed his eyes. “No one but Hulk can give you what you need.”

“What?” the word was pure, sweet breath followed by soft, furry lips grazing Bruce's mouth, then neck, then collarbones. “Banner. You know that isn't true.”

He did know. Thor's body always told him what it needed, and it never needed more than what Bruce was offering. In fact,  he never asked for the Hulk until Bruce was already too worked up to fight the transformation.

How could he have been so blind? Thor didn't need the Hulk. Bruce Banner needed Thor, and the hulk had finally gotten on board, so now nothing stopped them.

“Um. I guess it's not...ah, wait,” Bruce stopped Thor's lips from grazing another nipple. “Is this for real? I'm not dreaming or something?”

A slow smile stretched across Thor's bearded face. “This is real, my love. And I wish to hear you finally say it.”

“I…” why couldn't he say it? It wasn't a secret anymore. Thor kissed him once. Twice. “Go on…”

“I Love….” his throat closed. What was wrong with him? He wanted to say it but his voice just wouldn't work.

Thor’s body was rigid and burning hot to the touch. His tongue was playful, and he was out of breath but begged in a sultry rumble. “Yes. Darling. Go on, say it.”

Bruce felt something heavy drop through his very soul, and suddenly his voice worked, but Thor wouldn't stop kissing him.

“I love you--Thor Odinson--God of Thunder--Prince of the nine realms.” Enough of this, Bruce thought. He flipped them.

Thor landed on his back, hair splayed across silk blankets, starlight and firelight reflected in his wet blue eyes. He gasped for breath and laughed with glee. Bruce crawled over him, slow, taking in every last inch of skin glowing like a gem in the firelight.

“I'm mad about you.”

Thor held on tight. Bruce took his time.

Thunder rumbled for the rest of the night.


End file.
